Lady of the Light
by Au Hunter
Summary: It is set after the Courtyard Battle. when Voldemort pulled back his followers, to give Harry a chance to surrender himself in the Forbidden Forest. This is my version of what happened next.


**Lady of the Light**

**Disclaimer:**

**I own nothing but my imagination, JK Rawlings owns the rest.**

**It is set after the Courtyard Battle. when Voldemort pulled back his followers, to give Harry a chance to surrender himself in the Forbidden Forest.**

**Some of the events before that have been altered, because I didn't like all my favorite characters being systematically killed off.**

**Also, two major notes:**

**1. This is story where Harry and Minerva are the two major characters in the story,**

**2. Harry gets the girl as it should be**

**If you don't like it that's ok, I understand.**

**This story came to me in one night and I had to write it out.**

**I ask though, if you could just let me know one way or another if you like it.**

**It's already passed my daughters vote... she said, "Epic Mom!"**

**Chapter: 1**

Minerva McGonagall walked out of the Great Hall and headed to the staircase that led up to the Head Mistress office.

She saw Hermione and Ron sitting there holding hands.

Minerva could tell her one cub had been crying.

They looked up at her as she approached them.

"Head Mistress," Hermione said acknowledging the older woman.

"Where is Mr. Potter," the strict Head Mistress asked.

"He left for the Forbidden Forest," Hermione said with tears sliding down her cheeks.

"He's left already," McGonagall asked choking on the words.

"Harry came back down, after watching Professor Snape's memories and then he left," the young cub told the older woman.

Minerva looked somewhere up in the castle and then cried out, "No," then she apparated away.

Right after McGonagall popped away Madame Pompey and Madame Hooch came running from the Great Hall.

"Where did she go," the Mediwitch asked the teens.

"She looked like she was looking at something in the castle and then apparated away, she was very upset," Ron told the two witches.

They both took off running up the stairs.

"Wonder what that was all about," Ron asked out loud.

"McGonagall is obviously upset about Harry, and her two best friends are concerned about her," Hermione explained.

"Hermione, since we are all going to be dead in a few hours, why don't we go to a nearby classroom," Ron said looking at her with lust filled eyes, "I don't want to die a virgin."

"Ronald Bilias Weasley, how can you think of sex at a time like this," she asked him. She was looking at him in a whole different light. "Your best friend just left to face the worst Dark Lord in history, by himself and we have a castle full of children who are battling Death Eaters, and the professors are doing everything in their power to keep us safe while fighting for their own lives."

"It's easy, Harry is going to die and the world is going to end," he said to her, "And I want what is rightfully mine – you."

Hermione got up angrily and slapped Ron, "We're through Ron. I am no one's property and I'm not going to give up now."

She took off running up the stairs and headed to the Head Mistress's office.

Ron shook his head and seemed to come out of his haze, "Did I just say that to her? Ah Bloody Hell, what did I do?"

McGonagall was just coming out of the pensieve when Poppy and Rolanda showed up.

The look on their friends face told them a lot.

She had witnessed something terrible.

Minerva pulled her robes about her tightly and walked over to the window that was overlooking the Forbidden Forest.

At first her friends didn't say anything.

Minnie pulled out her wand and called forth her Patronus, and said something to it and the cat flew out of the room.

Hermione saw the silver streak as she reached the doors of the office, but she didn't go in.

"Min, what will you have us do," Rolanda asked.

Without turning around, "I just sent word that I want the castle evacuated of all children from fifth year down, and all non-essential personal. Madame Maxcine will take everyone who doesn't have a home to go to. Those who want to can go with them. The fall back position for all of the European Wizarding World will be in the United States and Australia. Aberforth is creating portkeys as fast as he and the Hogsmeade villagers can. We are also sending as many as we can to other places."

"Voldemort's revenge will strike here the hardest won't it," Poppy said fearfully.

"Yes it will Poppy, so I will take only volunteers to defend her long enough to get everyone out," McGonagall said.

The other two witches could here something in her voice that wasn't right.

"Min, what are you planning," Poppy asked fearfully as she glanced at Rolanda to see if she was catching on to what their friend was saying.

"Nothing Poppy," she said tiredly.

"I know you better than that," Poppy replied.

At first Minerva didn't answer until Rolanda said, "Min."

"I promised that I would give him all the time I could and that is exactly what I mean to do," she said quietly.

"You mean Harry," Rolanda asked.

"Yes…" McGonagall was interrupted by an immense explosion from deep within the Forbidden Forest, the whole area lit up in a green light.

McGonagall grabbed her heart and gasped and glanced outside.

"What the bloody Hell was that," Rolando whispered as the castle vibrated from the aftershock that buffeted the structure.

They glanced at their friend in concern as they saw tears running down her face as she looked out.

"Min," Poppy asked as she ran a diagnostic with her wand on Minerva.

She frowned when she saw the results.

Poppy whispered to Rolanda, "Her heart rate just sky rocketed."

Not getting a response at first, she reached out to her best friend.

McGonagall pulled away from Poppy's touch as if she had been burned.

"That was our last hope," she said in shock, "My family is completely gone now and I am alone."

"Min you're not alone," Poppy tried to tell her.

Minerva shook herself and looked at her friends, "Go and get everyone out, now."

"But what about you," Rolanda asked in concern as Minnie was as white as a piece of paper.

"I am the last of the Light now," she said as she squared her shoulders, "I am none of your concern now."

"None of our concern now, what the Hell does that mean," Poppy asked getting angry.

"I must prepare for their coming, so leave me," the Head Mistress replied.

"But," they both said.

"Leave now," McGonagall said angrily.

They headed out but they looked back one more time then left.

Minerva McGonagall collapsed after they walked out.

**Chapter: 2**

Hermione was going to go to her, but she froze in place when she heard Minerva cry out, "Oh Ancient Grandfather hear my pleas, give me the strength and courage to do what needs to be done."

"My dear child, I am with you now and will be until you are sitting here at my right hand," said a man.

Then to Hermione's amazement a form took shape in front of McGonagall.

As he materialized, Hermione couldn't believe who had come, it was Merlin himself.

"Do not despair child," he said softly to her, "Look upon me."

Minerva looked up into his eyes.

He held his hand out to lift her up.

She grasped it and stood up, but she didn't let go.

He never looked away, but kept his gaze fixed upon her and said, "All is not totally lost."

"But Ancient Grandfather, I am but the last of the Light and the enemy will be approaching soon," cried Minerva.

"What was one of Albus's favorite sayings," Merlin asked.

"Help will always be given to those who need or deserve it at Hogwarts," Minnie answered.

"That is correct child," Merlin said smiling, "Right now, ancient Magic is gathering. When you need it, it will be available to my bloodline. When the time comes, a power will be available that he knows not about. You have done well child, but time is short in your world. Right now time stops for us. You need to prepare yourself for this final chapter in the dark history."

"Yes Ancient Grandfather," Minerva replied.

"Have faith in yourself, because there are many who believe in you," he reminded her, "Some of your cubs will play a bigger role than you can ever imagine. Trust their faith and love for you. We will all be there when needed."

Merlin began to fade away.

"Who will be here," she started to ask.

After he left, Minerva stared out the window again.

Hermione decided to head back down, before she was discovered. But she sent her Patronus ahead to have all the DA collect the student body. They needed to organize quickly, to be able to help and support Minerva at all cost.

"By Damn, Merlin help me," Hermione thought as she flew down the steps, "I will not lose another person I love like Minerva as long as I still have breathe and life in me."

Merlin smiled as he heard this vow from the young Gryffindor cub, "You shall get your wish little one."

What everyone didn't see was the clouds gathering far overhead of the castle, a maelstrom of power was gathering itself.

**Chapter: 3**

As Hermione rushed down to the entrance of the castle, she glanced inside the Room of Requirements as she passed.

The room and corridor outside was full of professors, the Order of the Phoenix, Ministry of Magic personnel and Auror's trying to get as many children out as they could.

She reached the Great Hall and noticed that the DA had all the students over fifth year inside.

The doors closed and sealed themselves behind her as she entered.

Everyone turned to look at her strangely.

There was a golden light that surrounded her.

No one dared ask her about it though because of the look upon her face.

So she walked up to the front of the room to where the Head of House table used to be and turned around to address everyone.

As Hermione glanced around she noticed all four houses were present. She was even a little surprised to see Draco, Susan, Neville, Luna, George, Fred, and Ron and many more standing shoulder to shoulder with each other.

Draco saw her surprised look and he walked over to her and kneeled before her.

"Hermione, I have been a prat and pain in the arse all these years, but I pledge my wand in this fight," he told her.

Hermione was surprised, but moved in quickly, "We are going to need everyone we can get. So, yes I accept your service. Please stand at my left side."

Draco rose and took his place beside her.

Someone banged on the door, but Hermione paid no attention.

Looking over the students she explained, "Head Mistress McGonagall is going to meet Voldemort herself to slow him down enough to get the castle evacuated. She thinks she is alone in this fight. But I'll be damned if I'm going to let that happen. We knew that this day was coming. We all know what will happen if Voldemort wins this battle. All who oppose him will be enslaved or killed. I would like to think that we have a slim chance of defeating him. But, I will not back down. If any of you are having reservations, leave now while you still can and none of us will think differently about you."

No one moved a muscle.

"Now we all know the adults will be taking on the Death Eaters and a few select people will take on Bellatrix and Voldemort. What we need to do is add our wands and provide the stronger wizards and witches cover for their backs. We will also need to take on any Death Eaters we can." Hermione stopped to let everything sink in that she said before she continued, "I need a strike team to cover McGonagall, as she takes on Voldemort. I need people who will throw a killing curse if need be to protect her."

"Hermione," Ron spoke up, "I want to volunteer for the job."

"Good. I will need your strategies Ron," Hermione answered, "Come up here and join me."

"I will too," Draco answered the call.

Luna spoke up, "Hermione, please let me help."

Susan spoke up, "I want revenge for the attack on my mother."

"Then I will need you two up here also," she said.

Neville asked, "What do you need me to do?"

"Neville, I want that big ugly snake destroyed," Hermione answered.

"Your wish is my command," Neville said.

"Do not let the adults know what's going on as they have enough to worry about. Also, we need to set up traps for the Death Eaters, in case they make it into the castle," Hermione said.

"I've got a few tricks up my sleeve," George said looking at Fred.

"We'll help them," Jordan and Katie Bell told her.

Woods spoke up, "We brought extra brooms also, so we can be airborne if needed."

"Good, now we had better get moving and get everything in place before someone breaks that door in," she added.

The doors opened and the adults outside looked frustrated and a bit angry.

McGonagall, Mrs. Weasley, Auror Shacklebolt, the Minister of Magic Scrimgeour and others came in just as the meeting broke up.

"What is the meaning of these doors being closed and barred to me," the Head Mistress asked angrily as she saw the Four House members standing behind Hermione.

"Sorry Head Mistress, but the student body was called to a meeting and the doors must have locked themselves," Hermione said walking through the students.

She looked over the rest and said, "Dismissed."

They all headed out talking quietly in groups.

As Hermione walked up with Ron on one side and Draco on the other, with Luna and Susan behind her, she walked up to the older witch.

"Care to explain what was being discussed Miss Granger," she asked in a softer tone.

"In a word," Hermione said, "No, ma'am. Now if you all will excuse us we have things to attend to."

"Hermione," the Head Mistress said in surprise.

Turning around and looking at her favorite professor. "You have your plans ma'am," Hermione said with dark eyes, "And I have mine. We will meet in the middle eventually."

With that Hermione and her entourage left the Great Hall.

McGonagall watched with pride as the group left together.

"Well what the Bloody Hell was all that about, being so rude to you," Molly Weasley said.

"Leave them be Molly," Minerva said, "If you didn't notice, the four houses were united behind their leader and are following her authority. They haven't gotten where they are today by accident. I also wouldn't want to mess with that group, if I had too."

The two groups worked through the rest of the early morning getting ready.

**Chapter: 4**

It was still dark when Hermione decided she needed to clear her head. So she headed to one of her favorite places in the castle, the astronomy tower. She liked it up there because she and Harry would go up there and look at the stars at night, just the two of them.

"Harry, I miss you so much," she said out loud sadly, "I'm going to make you so proud of me today. But Merlin knows I wish you were here, so I could tell you how much I love you."

"I wish he was here too Hermione," McGonagall said as she transformed back into her human form from being a Tabby Cat. "There is so much I want to tell him also."

Hermione was not surprised at all that her favorite teacher had found her. "Head Mistress," she acknowledged.

"You can call me Minerva or Minnie," the older woman said.

"Minnie, I wish I could see him again," the young girl said.

"So do I," Minerva answered as she sat down next to Hermione, "I have hidden so much from him that he needed to know."

"Why did you keep things from him," she asked quietly.

"I didn't have a choice, Albus had charms on me so I couldn't tell him anything," Minerva said sadly. "Poppy lifted them off me and restored some memories after Albus died. But by then, you three were off chasing Horcuxes."

"But why did Professor Dumbledore do that to you," the Gryffindor asked bravely.

"My late husband knew me too well," she said sadly, "He knew I would want to take my grandson and run, to keep him safe."

"Wait, did you just use husband and grandson in the same sentence," Hermione asked in surprise.

"Yes I did Hermione," McGonagall said with a small smile. "You see, our daughters name was Lillian Abagail Dumbledore Potter."

"Bloody Hell," Hermione said angrily, "You could have been there for him all those years ago, while he lived with those horrible relatives of his."

"I wanted to be there for him from the day he was born, but Albus refused after Lily and James were killed. He had to put him in hiding because Albus and I both, along with a children we had were going to be hunted by Grindlewald and Voldemort's followers. You see, Dumbledore wasn't the one who killed Grindlewald, I did when I was an Auror. That made Harry and I targets," she explained.

"My heart ached every time I saw him. I escaped sometimes to check on him and every time Albus and I would fight afterwards. Albus oblivated many memories, but I still had a nagging feeling about something. Then I caught him trying to hex me. I believe that is why our marriage finally started to collapse," she continued, "But I didn't care anymore. The more he made me stay away from Harry, the more I hated him. Now, with Albus gone, I have had so little time to be able to sit down and talk to him. Now he's gone off to face Voldemort. I don't know if he will ever forgive me. If he doesn't, my life will mean nothing."

"Minerva, why are you telling me all this now," Hermione asked out of curiosity.

"I don't know how this day will end Hermione," Minerva said looking into Hermione's brown eyes. "I guess I needed to confess to someone before facing the end. I had always wanted Harry to be with you, because you were so good for him, just like Lily was for James. You brought the best out in my grandson and I knew how he felt about you. He always thought you deserved better than him though, but he still loved you, none the less."

Hermione reached over and took one of the aging witch's hand in her own and looked into the deep Emerald eyes of her former Head of House. It was then she realized that Harry's eyes, like his mother's were in actuality Minerva's eyes.

She said, "We'll make it through this together."

"Oh child, I am so proud of you," said Minerva pulling Hermione over to her to embrace her, "I love you like a daughter."

They sat there in silence and watched the sun rise together.

**Chapter: 5**

Eventually Hermione and Minerva headed back downstairs together, and that's how they entered the Great Hall.

Everyone looked at the two witches.

Their friends could tell that they had found some peace being together.

They looked much more relaxed.

They both sat down at their tables and everyone ate the last breakfast together.

Once they had finished, Minerva sighed deeply and nodded to Hermione, who nodded back, then Minerva got to her feet silently and the adults got up and followed her out.

Hermione got up and the student body followed her out.

Once outside Minerva stood in front and Hermione was to her right, they could see on the other side of the causeway a large mass of people headed towards them.

As they got closer Minerva asked, "Is that Hagrid, Hermione?"

"Yes and he's carrying something," she replied.

As Voldemort came within the boundaries, everyone could see it was Harry that Hagrid was carrying."

"Oh sweet Merlin no," Minerva said quietly.

"Easy grandmother," Hermione whispered.

Voldemort and his Death Eaters came to a halt and they had Hagrid lay Harry at his feet.

The he said, "Harry Potter is dead."

"No," cried Minerva in an unearthly scream.

"Yes my dear Mina. In the end, your hero just gave up the fight and surrendered. Now it's your turn to surrender. After fifty years, it is time for you to become mine," Tom told her.

In a voice full of grief and anger, Minerva said, "Tom, I will never give myself to you willingly. I rejected you then and I am doing so now. I will never be with you after you have destroyed my family – first with my daughter Lily, my husband Albus and now my grandson Harry."

The others behind her looked at one another in surprise, but said nothing.

"Well, well, well you have been busy haven't you," Tom said sarcastically. "No matter, I will still take what is rightfully mine, willingly or not. The rest of you will either swear your allegiance to me or go the way of her family. Now, who will go first hmm," he asked.

Lucius looked over at his son and said in a loud voice, "Draco come to your mother and I."

Draco looked at his mother and saw the pain in them, but he looked over at his father with steel in his eyes and he shook his head no and stood firm behind Hermione and McGonagall.

The next thing that happened was a surprise to everyone.

Narcissa apparated to her son's side.

"Bloody Hell Cissy, what are you doing," screamed Bellatrix.

Narcissa looked at her son in the eye, "Is this what you really want?"

"I swore my wand to Hermione, to protect the Head Mistress," Draco answered proudly.

"Then Draco, the Black family will see it done," Cissy said as she took a stand behind her son.

"Well I see we have a few blood traitors in our midst. No matter, you all will be dealt with accordingly," Voldemort said.

"No Tom, it will be you who will be dealt with first," Minerva said as she whipped her wand out, her Scottish blood was boiling and the shear raw power of magic was radiating off her.

Everyone on the side of light did the same thing a split second behind her.

Voldemort and Minerva's spells hit at the identical time, there was a massive explosion, they and everyone around them was blown backwards.

Hermione ran to her Head Mistress and helped her up, then the strangest thing happened.

A shield shot upwards from where the two spells had colliaded, it expanded out to cover the whole valley.

There was a wall in between the two factions.

Above them the maelstrom was noticed for the first time as it swirled angrily above them.

Neville asked, "Do you hear that?"

Dean asked, "What is that?"

"It's a voice in the wind," Luna said dreamily.

A fog started to creep across the ground in ever direction and as far as the shield covered.

Shacklebolt looked around and asked, "What type of magic is this and who cast it."

Narcissa answered him, "This feels like ancient magic."

Molly spoke up, "I can't make out the words, but whoever is speaking is the one who is calling forth the fog."

Then there was a scream the pierced the air.

Everyone looked up at the castle spires.

They noticed that flags of Hogwarts, and the Four Founders were flapping in the gale force winds from the maelstrom.

Out of the center of the storm, flew the largest black dragon that anyone in recorded history had ever seen.

It flew around overhead then it came down and perched in front of a huge flag with the Merlin crest.

On top of it sat a knight in the blackest of black armor with a billowing cape and on its helmet and down to its shoulders was a plume of the darkest red feathers

One of the muggle students scream, "Nazgul."

"My Lord Voldemort, what is that being spoke by the wind voice," Bellatrix asked. "And who is that knight on the dragon?"

"I'm not real sure my pet. I've never heard that language,"" Voldemort answered.

The mist rose high enough from the ground so that neither side could see the other.

In front of McGonagall and Hermione appeared five apparitions.

Everyone behind them could see also, they just stared when their forms finally solidified enough so they could see them.

McGonagall was immediately down on her knee and the others followed suit.

"Ancient Grandfather Merlin," she said breathlessly, "My Lords and Ladies Godric Gryffindor, Salazar Slytherin, Helga Hufflepuff and Rowena Ravenclaw."

Merlin smiled and said, "Rise Granddaughter and all of you in the Light, rise."

Godric Gryffindor spoke, "We come to you in your greatest hour of need."

Salazar Slytherin said, "We bring weapons and armor from another era, when we had to fight the darkness, use them in your fight."

"We also bring you our champion," Rowena Ravenclaw said.

"You will fight with a power he knows not, join together and you can beat this Dark Lord," Helga Hufflepuff told them.

Merlin spoke again to his Granddaughter, "Child you are not the last of the Light. Now go forth with your army of Light."

They dissipated and everyone was encased with a golden aura.

When the golden light faded they were wearing armor from their own houses.

Head Mistress McGonagall was clothed in dragon armor that had been charmed to be as light as a feather. On her shield and cape was the crest of Hogwarts and Merlin. Her hair was flowing freely behind her from under her helmet.

Hermione also had armor but hers indicated that she was the General of the Army for the Four Founders and Merlin.

All the members of the student body had armor, but each had their house crest.

The other part of the army made up of the Centaurs, Merpeople, House Elves, Dragon Riders, Broom Riders, Goblins, and Half Giants, had their own armor of gold.

As the fog started to lift Voldemort saw the changes in the army before him and thought to him self, "What magic is at play here?"

Then there was a scream from above them as the great Black Dragon launched itself into the air.

It made a pass around and landed behind them, the rider slide down the Great Dragon's tail.

Voldemort watched with interest as the Knight strode over towards McGonagall.

He was surprised when the knight stopped and withdrew his sword and presented it to a surprised Minerva on his knee.

The Knight said, "I present to you my lady my sword, as it was given to me to carry into this battle. I give you my sword and my life to do with what you want. I have come before you to be your champion, if you will take me."

Minerva was speechless for once in her life, but she recovered quickly because there was something about this knight that she couldn't quite figure out.

She said to him, "Thank you good sir. Please help us to defeat this enemy of darkness and we will be in your debt."

"It shall be done my lady," he answered.

Minerva saw the hilt of the sword and gasped as several others saw the same thing, everyone in the known world would recognize the sword of Excalibur.

The Knight rose and sheathed the sword and pulled a wand.

Minerva also recognized her husband's wand, the Eldar Wand.

She also saw a ring on his hand and his cloaked looked familiar.

Voldemort had had enough of the theatrics as he saw his enemies in armor.

He fired a spell at Minerva which bounced off her dragon armor, and the battle of Hogwarts started.

The Light army took down quite a few of the Dark Army, but they were many.

The fighting was fierce, both in the air and on the ground.

The Black Army had Werewolves, spiders, Half Giants, Trolls, Fieres, and many other dark creatures.

The fighting spread across the entire valley that surrounded Hogwarts.

Minerva was battling Voldemort.

Hermione and Mrs. Weasley were battling Bellatrix behind the Head Mistress.

Hermione's guards for Minerva were fending off Death Eaters behind their leader also.

The Black Knight had many Death Eaters surrounding him.

Bellatrix got a shot in on Hermione and she went down.

Molly screamed at her, "Not my daughters you Bitch."

She threw a powerful set of hexes at the crazed Voldemort follower, but Voldemort sent a shield charm at the last second.

The shots missed and were rebounded back.

If the Black Knight hadn't sent his own shield charm, Molly would have died, instead of just being injured.

Voldemort then sent several shots at Minerva while she was momentarily distracted and she went down very hard.

Hermione and Molly crawled over to check on Minerva.

Hermione pulled her and rested the older witch's head against her chest.

Minerva was hurt badly.

Her one arm was hanging limply ay her side, and she was bleeding from multiple gashes.

"Enough of this," cried the Black Knight as he appeared in front of Voldemort.

Then the Knight cast a shield up around Minerva, Hermione, Molly and himself.

It was as if time stopped and the Knight walked over to the three women.

He knelt in front of Minerva and extended out his hand and said, "Ancient Grandfather would like to give you twenty more years to watch over the family. Now take my hand make it so."

Minerva looked up at his outstretched hand reluctantly, "I do not deserve his grace."

Hermione knew Minerva's reluctance, "Minerva, you need to live for me."

"I am old and my family is gone. I need to join my father's," she answered.

"Your time here is not over yet, there is one more thing that Merlin wants you to do," the Knight said.

"What is his desire for me," Minerva said tiredly.

"Rise and you shall find the strength and knowledge you seek," the young Knight spoke.

Minerva looked over at Hermione and the Knight extended his other hand to the young Gryffindor.

"Have faith in me and we will destroy the darkness that surrounds us," he said in a way that made Hermione look at him strangely.

They both grasped his hands.

The power that rushed between the three of them was blinding, as Molly had to shield her eyes from it.

Molly and Hermione's Guards for Minerva were the closest as an event happened that no one would have ever expected.

The trio stood up and they were bathed in a golden light.

Minerva was de-aged twenty years as the light swirled around their bodies and they were lifted off the ground.

As they settled back on the ground the raw power of their magic was felt by everyone within 100 miles.

The golden shield fell and the Black Knight turned then started to circle with Voldemort.

Molly made it over and stood with Hermione and Minerva.

The Black Knight pulled out his sword, showed it to Voldemort and said, "There are four things you need to know, because I wield a power that he knows not:

Voldemort gave the Knight a strange look because of the words he used were part of the prophecy.

"First, I can harness the raw power of Excalibur because I am a direct descendent."

"Secondly, since I possess all three of the Deathly Hallow, I am Death Incarnate."

"It can't be," Voldemort said in disbelief looking down at the Elder Wand in his hand.

"Mr. Ollivander created a replica and I placed in Professor Dumbledore's tomb," the Knight said.

The fighting around them came to a halt as everyone heard what was being said. Everyone was speechless.

The Black Knight continued:

"Thirdly, I have been graced with the combined powers and knowledge of the Four Founders and Merlin himself."

There was a hiss and Voldemort looked over to his right in horror at Nagani as she was beheaded by Neville and the sword of Gryffindor.

To his left Bellatrix was killed by her sister Narcissa and nephew Draco.

"You have killed many people during your reign of power," the Knight said to Tom, "But today is your time to be judged for your crimes."

Voldemort started to laugh.

He said, "Do you think that it will be that easy to kill me?"

The Knight sheathed his sword.

As he put both hands up to his helmet and lifted it off his head to reveal his identity, the knight said, "The Fourth and final reason that you will die here today, and won't be coming back again is because the greatest power out of them all is one that you will never be able to understand – the power of love for my soul mate and grandmother."

"Harry," cried Hermione and Minerva at the same time.

"It cannot be," Voldemort cried, "I killed you in the Forest."

"You killed the Horcrux that you never intended to make, the one that lived in my scar," Harry told Voldemort.

"Nooo," cried Voldemort angrily.

Voldemort sent a spell and put everything he had into it.

Harry cast his own at the same time.

Their spells crashed at the same and the earth shook from the collision.

The only ones still standing were the two combatants, Minerva and Hermione.

The two women walked calmly up behind Harry and placed one hand on each of his shoulders.

The combined powers of the three of them sent a massive surge of magic at Voldemort.

When the swell hit Voldemort's wand and it shattered.

The spell hit Voldemort square in the chest and he was instantly killed by blowing apart.

All around them everyone yelled for joy as the Dark Lord was vanquished.

Harry turned to McGonagall, bowed and extended his hand to her.

She placed her hand over his, he did the same to Hermione and the three of them led everyone back into the castle.

He led his ladies to the Great Hall where he silently conjured chairs for them up at the Head of House platform.

As he had them sit, he waved his hands and the Great Hall was cleaned of debris and Tables were set up for everyone.

He said, "Everyone in the Army of Light is welcome to join us in celebration."

So the creatures great and small joined them for feasting and relaxing.

There was non-stop food and drinks for all.

Harry was hugged tightly by both of his women and then the Golden Trio sat together and talked.

Harry told them, "I heard through Ancient Grandfather, the Four Founders and Hogwarts herself what you said on the astronomy tower. This is what gave me the energy to return. Professor Dumbledore told me that it was my choice to return. I knew that I still had to defeat Voldemort. So I made the choice to visit the Elders before I came back. They were the ones that bestowed upon me the powers to kill Voldemort. But the catalyst was you two and your love for me."

"Harry, you said I still had one more thing that Merlin wanted me to perform. What was it," Minerva asked.

"He wanted you to live another twenty years longer so that you could be around to see the continuation of your bloodline," Harry told her, "That is if Hermione will have me as her husband."

"Yes Harry, I accept you as my husband, as long as grandmother gives me her permission," Hermione said looking back over to Minerva.

Minerva had tears in her eyes as she watched their interaction.

She got up to her feet and she had everyone's attention instantly.

She said, "Tonight is going to be a night to remember for many reasons. Today the Greatest Army for the Light came together for a common purpose, to battle the darkness. Today we saw the destruction of the Dark Lord. But just now, I was just asked the greatest thing in this world - to have Hermione join my family as my Grandson just asked Hermione Granger to marry him."

There was hooting and hollering as the whole hall erupted in congratulations.

Right now couldn't be any better for McGonagall as she looked around the room and saw people in celebration.

The Weasley's – Arthur, Molly, Charlie, Bill, Percy, Fred, George, Ginny, and Ron, sitting there laughing with Sirius Black, Werewolf Remus Lupin, Auror Tonks, and Auror Mad Eye. Neville, his grandmother Augusta, and his parents Auror Frank and Auror Alice were sitting talking to Luna, her father, Narcissa and Draco. Severus Snape was there under the ever watchful eye of Poppy Pomfrey, and the rest of the staff of Sprout, Rolanda Hooch, Filch and Mrs. Norris, Hagrid and his half brother Grawp were sitting with the Centaur Fireza, the Goblins Griphook and Ragtag, Dragon Riders from Romania, the House Elves Dobby and Kreacher, Madame Pinch, Auror Shacklebolt and the Minister of Magic Rufus Scrimgeour,

Madame Bones, and a host of so many others.


End file.
